For Better Or Worse
by BloodRedAngel808
Summary: Sasuke came to the conclusion that Sakura would be his girlfriend. This would be a whole lot easier if she didn't already have a suitor. Let the Games Begin. Naru/Sasu Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hello again.

My apologies for not updating the things that need updating. But this had been roaming around in my head for the past couple of days.

Pairings: NARU/Sasu. A bit of Naru/Saku Sasu/Saku But it's ALL yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**For Better Or Worse**

If there was one thing Sasuke Uchiha was vain about, it was his appearence in society. How people viewed him was of the utmost importance. Of course, there was also the fact that he father expected him not to screw up. His Father expected him to graduate with the highest honor, just like his brother. Itachi was already running as top dog at one of the many companies The Uchiha family owned.

Sasuke scowled into his bathroom mirror, praying to whatever god that today would not be screwed up. His first step to pleasing his unpleasable father would be to find a girlfriend. Someone nice, pleasent and not too clingy. She could hold his families attention long enough for him to finish school without any more pressure.

It had to be someone that knew how to keep their mouth shut at the right times. Well behaved and from a family that had some sort of foothold into his parents world.

He had the perfect canidate.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sakura Haruno was everything a guy could ask for in a woman. She was pretty, smart and so nice it almost made him sick. Her pretty pink hair and soft emerald eyes would intruige his mother and pacify his father's demand for beauty in the family. She was currently sitting at a small picnic table in the front courtyard of Konoha University. A book was in her hands and the fall wind blew her short locks into her eyes, making her laugh softly and shove it back.

He straightened his clothes and flicked a strand of black hair from his own eyes. Then, with his backpack on his shoulder and determination clear on his face, he set off in her direction. His cool demenor was begining to slip the closer he got to her. He'd never asked a girl out in all of his twenty-two years of life and probably should have asked Neji how it was done.

Fuck.

" Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke froze in his steps, five feet away from the girl of his dreams, with his jaw hanging open as six foot five of blonde bronzed male swept the girl from the table and pulled her into a hug. Sakura laughed and shoved against the muscular chest covered in a dark blue shirt. He set her down, his grin wide and as brilliant as the blue color of his eyes.

Sasuke saw red.

This idiot was ruining everything!

" Ah. Sakura." Sasuke stepped forward, giving the girl a small wave. He was pleased when she blushed crimson and fumbled as she picked up her dropped novel.

" S-sasuke-kun." She gave him a sheepish smile and glanced up from beneath her eyelashes, " What a suprise, can I help you?"

" Shizune needs extra help in the library this afternoon, if your classes are done later, would you like to meet me?" He gave her a charming smile and smirked inwardly as the blonde scowled at him from over her head.

Sakura's face instantly lite up, " Of course! Here, I'll give you my cell-" They exchanged numbers and the entire time the blonde man watched with a suppressed kind of rage that gave Sasuke pleasent shivers. " See you then." The pinkette smiled up at him and then turned to the blonde, " I'll text you after my first class, we'll have lunch, mkay Naruto?"

" Huh?" Naruto broke his glarefest with Sasuke and smiled down at her, " Oh, that sounds great!" He gave her one last bear hug before she giggled and left them both with air-kisses.

As soon as she disappeared through the University's door, both males faced each other with murder in thier eyes.

" What the fuck are you doing, Uchiha?" The blonde growled, balling his fist.

" Inviting a friend to the library. " Sasuke replied cooly, sliding his hands into his pockets and giving the blonde a lazy smirk. He then scowled again as a long tan finger began drilling into his chest.

" Sakura-chan is _mine_ Bastard."

" In your dreams, Idiot."

Naruto let out a loud growl and stomped his foot, much like a two-year old who wasn't getting the candy bar at the checkout line. Sasuke scoffed, shaking his head and walking past the shaking man. He rolled his eyes as the blonde man began to cuss and shout at his retreating back.

" You're gonna get it Uchiha!"

Sasuke lifted a hand in an absent wave, it wasn't like the moron could do anything to stop him.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

_"So, sorry Sasuke-kun! But something happened to Skittles and Naruto offered to drive me to the vet! Tell Shizune I'm sorry!"_

Sasuke squeezed the juice box in his hand, crushing the cardboard and spraying apple juice all over his hands and t-shirt. It was as far as he would let his anger go, for now. From what Ino had said, Skittles was Sakura's toy yorkie, whom was in perfectly good health.

" Naruto." Sasuke growled low in his throat, sending Sakura a short 'That's alright' before turning on his heels. He headed for the front office, determined to seduce someone into giving him the blonde disaster's cell phone number.

Hinata, a flustered relative of Neji, gave it to him with a dark blush that spoke loads of her obvious crush on the man being spoken about. He watched as the girl stuttered and fumbled over her words as she asked why he needed to have Naruto's number.

" Emergency." He muttered, leaving the front office and storming down the hall in the direction of the library.

He worked in silence for two hours before giving in and texting Sakura to see if the fea-bitten creature was actually okay.

" _Just a cold"_

With a satisfied nod, he set his phone on the table, returning to his catologing. It vibrated a mere few seconds later, with a shyly written text inviting him to coffee on friday. His smirk intensifed.

It was his turn now.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

His first act of offense was to get Sakura drunk of compliments, he was rather good at using words of poetry and prose. All the girls in the school thought he'd have a way with words. Why not prove it a little? He smiled down at the budle of fur in Sakura's arms and only had the urge to toss it into the river.

She was bright and shining and so pretty even with the whimpering sick dog that was resting in her arms. Sasuke calmed his heart and hesitated for only a miniute before petting the small creature behind the ears. It gave a cute whine, nudging it's nose into his palm.

" She's still a puppy, " Sakura began, smiling as his hand retreated, " But she adore's Naruto's retriver. Kyuubi's full grown, but so gentle with her."

Sasuke's face twisted as he watched her continue walking. Of course that idiot would have a dog, probaly as unruly and rude as it's owner. They walked to the doggie groomer and dropped the small canine off to a kind red-haired woman and continued on thier way,

" Have you known Naruto for long?" Sasuke asked, falling into step beside her once again.

" Oh. Since we were kids." He felt his stomach twist as her eyes grew soft, " Naruto lost his parents early, so he spent a lot of time alone. He needed a friend. So I offered." She grinned, " He's a bit of an idiot."

" Yes. I can see that." Sasuke muttered to himself.

" But he's a great guy." She turned to him, face eager. " Um...if this is going where I think it's going..then I'd like-"

Sasuke reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, " Where is this going?" His smile caused her to start blushing again. She tucked it again when his hand retreated, giving him a shy smile.

Skittles barked happily, ruining the moment and causing them both to turn in the direction of her head. They had arrived at the coffee shop and Naruto was standing at the entrance, door open for an elderly woman. He was wearing the shops apron, greeting the customer's with a large smile and a gentle wave inside.

Sasuke sneered as Sakura shouted his name.

The blonde turned and his face instnatly turned sour at the sight of Sasuke. Sakura rushed over to him, thanking him profusely for taking her and the dog to the vet that wensday. Sasuke followed behind, smirking at the fake-smiling blonde.

" Are ya'll here for coffee?" Naruto asked, titlting his head to the side.

" Oh yes." Sakura nodded, turning to Sasuke and talking his hand. " Something like a date." Sasuke almost felt bad at the dejected look on the blonde face as Sakura dragged him through the front doors. He turned back to see the blonde leaning against the frame of the door.

He looked like a bouncer, eyes narrowed and a frown set onto his face. He aimed a feral grin at him and mouthed three words that had Sasuke's insides twisting in a very unpleasent way.

" _This Means War_."

TBC!

This will probably be my very first three-shot! =D It feels kinda rushed, I may redo it once I've gotten it all out of my head.

Let's hope I can get through this without any delays. Guaridan Bay is on hold because I'm searching for a chaper that seems to have went...POOF. I will find it. It's on one of my fifty million flash drives. -.-

Plus, after having to put my Dog to sleep, I've been on something of a hiatus. A lot had happened in the past month. Always seems to happen this time of the year.

But enough of that.

I shall return!

Blessed Be,

Angel


	2. Chapter 2

For Better Or Worse

He would not commit murder.

He would not commit murder.

Naruto repeated those words in his head as many times as he possibly could each day before school. It had been four weeks since Sasuke Uchiha had taken his head out of his ass and began to actually socialize. It wouldn't have been any of his business if the bastard wasn't after the girl he'd been in love with since fifth grade.

He lifted his head beneath the running water of his sink and stared into his reflection in the mirror. The only time his hair actually stayed down was when it was wet. It was a pity, no matter how much Kakashi tried to cut it or shape it, it just went back to being spiky.

Of course, no one could have hair as perfect as Sasuke Uchiha. He scowled at the name of his enteral rival. He'd been fighting with raven even before they'd even begun talking! Well, they didn't _talk_ per say. It was mostly an exchanging of witty comments(from Sasuke) and stupid insults(from Naruto) when Sakura wasn't looking.

He grabbed a small hand towel and dragged it through his hair as he exited his bathroom. Down the hall he ran in Kakashi, who was brushing his teeth and strolling up the stairs. The gray-haired barber winked before turning down another hall. Naruto wrinkled his nose at the reasons why the irritating porn-reading man would be winking.

It was answer when he saw Iruka bent of the sink holding onto a butcher knife for dear life. Naruto rolled his eyes, " Again? Why even let him stay here?"

Iruka, who'd been taking care of Naruto since the death of his parents, gave his adopted son a simpering look. " He has no where else to go?"

" He owns FOUR shops, Dad." Naruto snorted, tossing the towel into a hamper by the laundry room door and fell into a chair. " I think he has a place to stay other than your bed."

The brown-haired man sighed heavily, setting a plate of breakfast in front of his son and returning the knife to it's little holder. The man look indecisive for a few seconds. His eyes shifted from the stairs to his eating son and back again.

" I'll be gone in ten, dad."

" I didn't mean it like that!"

Naruto chuckled, forking scrambled eggs into his mouth, " Sure you didn't."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Naruto felt his inner heart scream in happiness at the sight of Sakura sitting alone once again in the courtyard. He slide behind a tree and scouted the area, searching for The Bastard. When there was no sign of him, he jogged over to her and took a seat.

" How's skittles?" He smiled, leaning forward.

Sakura started, then smiled and set down her book. " She's doing fine. Sasuke paid for her visit to the groomer! Isn't that nice?"

Naruto scowled, " Don't let him buy your affection, Sakura-chan."

" He's not!" She laughed, patting his hand, " We split the coffee and lunch, he just felt that after all she'd been through with the cold, he might as well treat her to some spa."

" How kind of him." Naruto muttered sarcastically, knowing full well that Sasuke didn't have a caring bone in that ridiculously scrawny body of his. He watched as she continued gushing about their _fabulous _date, tuning half of it out as soon as he spotted the brooding man walking from A building to C building.

He sent the bastard, who was now glaring at them, his middle finger beneath the table. Sasuke scoffed and pretended not to see it, then walked right into Gaara. Their books went everywhere and Naruto couldn't help but start laughing.

Sakura blinked and turned, gasping slightly when she saw Sasuke and Gaara both sprawled out on the ground. " Naruto, that's not funny."

" Isn't he regal, girls?" Naruto shouted at the whimpering fangirls that were itching to go help thier prince pick up his books.

Sakura turned her glare to him and he felt his heart sink. She grabbed her book and rushed over to where the fallen Uchiha was now apologizing to a scowling Gaara.

Fucking bastard.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Sasuke knew exactly where the rotten apple had come from the moment he'd opened his tennis locker. It sat on top of his books, crawling with worms and smelling like a fish on hot concrete. The people next to him 'Oooed' and 'Ahhed' and 'Uchiha! Got an angry stalker?' 'd him for ten minutes as he decided how to dispose of it.

He tossed it into a trash bin beside the water fountain and stripped off the surgical gloves Sai had so graciously given him. Neji gave him an odd look from his seat beside the dry erase board.

" You look like you're going to boil a kitten in oil."

" Not a kitten. A fox." Sasuke grumbled, spraying air freshener around the vicinty of his locker. Neji watched in mild amusement.

" What's this about again?"

" Trying to ask a girl out. But she has a guard dog."

" Ahhh. Naruto." Neji nodded, " He'd been hounding over her for ten years, mate. Once he finally noticed that girls have boobs and that delicious warm-"

Sasuke gave him a disgusted look, " I thought you were gay."

" I am." Neji smirked, " But how do you think I _became _gay?"

" By having sex with a girl?" Sasuke ventured hesitantly, watching his best friend lean back in the rolly chair.

" Exactly."

Sasuke shut and locked his locker, grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. " We don't all have twisted sex lives like you and Gaara." Neji's laughter followed him out into the hall.

With each step he took, Sasuke began devising a plan. An evil, horriable, destructive plan. But if he played his cards right, Sakura would be eating out of his hands and sitting at his family table come Sunday at lunch.

If Naruto wanted to play dirty.

Bring it on.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Their pranks were getting rather stupid, Naruto thought to himself as he walked at Sakura's side. They were headed to bio lab, she was gossiping about a party Ino was having Friday night. He half listened to her as he thought of the last week.

After leaving a rotten apple in Sasuke's tennis locker, which had been super funny, he hadn't expected Sasuke to even retaliate. But he had.

He'd dyed his beautiful golden dog a hideous shade of green. Even after eleven baths, two groomers and a vet visit, Kyuubi still looked like a spotted grizzly bear. With green chickenpox. He'd called the bastard and shouted at him for a good two hours on the phone. Surprisingly enough, Sasuke had stayed on the line the entire time.

Naruto felt that if Sasuke was gonna take their rivalry home, then he'd get mean too. So Sasuke woke up to his brother screaming like a girl and blaming Sasuke for the pink shade of his hair. In which Sasuke had taken all of Naruto's Icha Icha books and drowned them in the school pool.

That had really hurt.

So Naruto keyed Sasuke's ridiculously expensive black porche. He now drove around with BASTARD on the side of his car, because his father refused to pay for the damages. It was Sasuke's fault he'd wanted to go to a public college.

It was Thursday morning and Naruto was surprised that Sasuke hadn't done anything since. He felt Sakura pinch him.

" Hey, ouch." He rubbed his arm. " What was that for."

" You're not listening." She hissed, " I need you to find Sasuke and ask him if he's going to Ino's party friday night."

" Why me?" Naruto whinned, " Sakura, don't ask the bastard as your date! Take me! We always go to parties together."

Sakura set her hands on her hips, " You never take our dates seriously."

" I'm trying to woo you, baby." Naruto grinned, sliding his arm around her neck. Her blush was so satisfying that he nearly shouted in success. She glanced at him, fingers plucking at the pleats on her knee-length skirt.

" Promise not to be a goofball?" She whispered.

" On my honor." He raised a hand as if to swear an oath. She giggled and he leaned forward, kissing her cheek. " It's a date! See you friday, Sakura-chan~!" He turned and ran off, leaving a blushing Sakura behind with a hand on her cheek.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sasuke's blood was still boiling come friday night when everyone who was anyone crowded around in Ino's large three story mansion. Her parents gave her free range of the house when they decided to visit italy during the winter seasons.

He spotted Sakura and Naruto, who were standing sidebyside and listening to Kiba tell a rather extravagant story. He found Neji by the spiked punch bowl.

"What's in it?"

" Just about everything." Neji chuckled, " I watched Kiba spike it. Had quite a few bottles there." He blinked when Sasuke began downing the already filled cups. " Whoa!"

" I will get Sakura tonight." Sasuke growled, turning to his best friend, " I will ask her to fucking marry me if that blond disaster just jumps off a freakin bridge!"

Neji lifted an eyebrow, " Aren't you taking this a little far?" He watched as Sasuke set down his fourth cup, " You're gonna make an idiot of yourself."

" Will not."

Neji shrugged, " Suit yourself." And walked off to find his boyfriend, who was watching Lee sing karoke by the bar.

Sasuke searched for Sakura and found her alone by the massive TV that a couple of boys were playing rock band on. He put on his most concincing 'I'm not drunk _yet_' smile and took her hand in his own. She blushed as he pressed a kiss to it.

" Fair lady, why are you lone?"

She giggled, " Naruto went to find me something without liters of booze in it."

Sasuke was pleased that she didn't drink much, even though he felt the effects of the alcohol on his low tolerance. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, " You have soft skin, Sakura."

Her blush intensifed, " Sasuke, are you drunk?"

" Of course not. " He cleared his throat, " Would you like to...take this conversation elsewhere?"

If she got any redder, she'd turn into a tomato, he thought with a slight smirk. It was almost cute. He lead her to a secluded alcove and pressed another kiss to her hand. " You don't come to parties like this, do you Sasuke?" She whispered.

" Not usually."

" So why are you here?"

" For you." He replied bluntly, making her smile and look away. His fingers grasped her chin, turning to to face him. " You are very beautiful, you're eyes especially."

She gasped and her lips parted, he took it as a chance and leaned in.

Her kiss was slow and sweet. So sweet that his stomach twisted in a hideous way and his head began to pound. Her fingers curled into his shirt and she let out a soft whimper. He parted from her, watching as her misted eyes began to clear.

Glass shattered and Sasuke turned around to see Naruto standing a few feet away, both drinks now seeping across Ino's hardwood floors.

" N-naruto!" Sakura gasped, pulling away from Sasuke.

The blond turned and stormed off, Sasuke followed without thinking. They arrived in a dark hallway and Sasuke grabbed Naruto's forearm.

" Don't act like you're suprised." He hissed, " You knew I was trying to win her affections. You shouldn't have left her alone like that."

Naruto spun around, blue eyes blazing with a fire that had Sasuke's breath seizing in his chest. " I've been waiting for ten years, Sasuke! _Ten years_ to gather up enough courage to at least ask her on a fucking DATE." He threw up his hands, " You ruined it in a month!"

Sasuke winced, staring up at the taller man and feeling rather small, even though he'd finally won the war they'd been fighting for weeks. Of course, Sakura hadn't really made much of a choice yet...

" You didn't play hard enough. " Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and stared defiantly up at the bigger male. " I won. Fair and square."

" You think this is _over_? " Naruto leaned forward, their noses touching, " I will fuck you up Uchiha. I will steal her out from under your little prissy ass nose. And then who'll be the who didn't play hard enough?"

Sasuke figured that what happened next was God telling him that he hadn't played their little game with all fairness. Because when Kiba and whatever girl he was trying to coax into a bedroom tried running down the dark hall, he hit Naruto on the way.

Which caused thier lips to brush.

Sasuke's breath hitched at the wet slide of Naruto's lips on his own. He smelt light Cologne and alcohol and cigarette smoke. He felt light headed and suddenly very, very drunk as he felt Naruto's hands slide up the back of his shirt.

It was his fingers that did the curling as Naruto's big body closed around him, lips hungry and feasting on his own. The power and the heat that engulfed his senses as the six foot man pushed him into the wall was unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

Naruto backed off, his hands hot and sliding down to squeeze Sasuke's ass. Sasuke let out a rather girlish squeak and kneed Naruto between the legs.

" Fuck!"

Sasuke's thoughts exactly.

TBC

I had to end it there! I have wooooork!

Blessed Be,

Angel!


	3. Chapter 3

**For Better or Worse**

"We will never speak of this again." Sasuke hissed, holding Naruto's ear hostage between his fore and middle finger. The blonde nodded furiously, wincing as the pinching of his ear became harsher.

"It was an accident! Honestly!" When the dark-haired male finally released his ear, Naruto rubbed it irritably. "Kiba needs to watch where he is going."

"Oh please." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I don't think Kiba made your hand grab my ass."

Naruto grumbled, flipping the man off before turning away. He made it half way down the hall before turning back around and pointing a finger at the dark-haired man leaning against the wall. "This isn't over yet, bastard!"

Sasuke scowled, "Oh grow up." He crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled silently as the blond haired man stomped off back into the party hub. Once the man was gone, he relaxed slowly and pressed a pale finger to his lips.

_How odd…._

"There you are!" Sakura breathed out a sigh of relief as she ran up to him, hand pressed against her racing heart. "Where's Naruto? Is he alright?" her voice became low, nervous green eyes glancing around. "I think we hurt his feelings."

"He's fine." Sasuke snorted, cupping her elbow gently and sending her a small smile, "Let me escort you home?"

She smiled softly, "Why, of course."

Their walk home was silent, edged with the cool spring evening and the sound of crickets. It was so disgustingly romantic, Sasuke wanted to throw up. However, he forged on, listening to Sakura as she babbled on about who did what at the party while he was away.

Making out with Naruto in dark corridors.

This was for his future, he reminded himself frequently. His Father and Mother expected him to be married soon since it seemed Itachi was permanently asexual. He kept his demeanor gentle, his smile small and his words few. According to Neji, women hated to be interrupted, or something like that.

How Neji was an expert on women was a mystery to him, seeing as Neji was about as straight as an octagon.

"Sasuke, this is my house." Sakura tugged on his arm as he tried to keep walking on.

"Ah. Of course." He nodded, leading her up the stairs and to the front door. She peered up at him expectantly, hands clasped behind her.

"So…Sasuke…about earlier…."

He pressed a finger to her lips and sent her a breathtaking smile. "Words left for much later in this adventure."

Her blush reached her ears and he would have found it cute, if her eyes hadn't gone blue under the porch lights glow and sent a mental image of a blond morons blushing face into his visage.

Even all the way across town the idiot was affecting him.

"Farwell, Sakura." He turned on his heels and started down the steps, sending a wave back her way as she entered her family's tiny abode.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Days passed by uneventful.

So uneventful, perhaps, that Sasuke was beginning to get suspicious. He looked up from his chemistry book and felt a chill go down the back of his spine. Neji lifted an eyebrow at him, lollipop sticking out of his mouth and a curious expression on his face.

"Penny for your thoughts, Uchiha?"

"I think I felt my life flash before my eyes, but I didn't see it." Sasuke muttered, eyebrows furrowed. "Perhaps Naruto is making his next move?"

"Or he gave up?" Neji suggested, "It's been a week, dude. I think he's sailed on. Saw him around Hinata this morning."

"Hinata?" Sasuke growled, "What the fuck is he doing with her?"

Neji's eyebrows shot into his hairline, pinpointing the hostility instantly. "What an odd reaction," He removed the sucker from his mouth and pointed its sugary purple sphere between Sasuke's eyes, "Spill. Now."

Sasuke scowled, shoving Neji's sucker out of his face and leaning forward, "Never."

"Remember last Christmas?" White eyes grew sadistic in seconds.

"You _wouldn't_." Sasuke hissed, wrapping a hand around Neji's school tie and yanking him forward.

"The Elves, Sasuke, The Elves. I have an entire album of copies." Neji snickered, slipping the sucker back into his mouth and feeling no danger at Sasuke's intention to strangle him at school.

Sasuke set him back down irritably before pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. His sigh was heavy and Neji leaned forward, knowing the younger Uchiha wouldn't disperse his secret out loud.

"Naruto kissed me."

The dark-haired male lifted his head curiously when he heard the resounding clack of something hard hitting the linoleum floor of his college chemistry classroom. Neji's sucker had fallen out of his open mouth and onto the floor, leaving its owner gapping over Sasuke's desk.

"I'm sorry…the heartthrob college quarterback who's been making your life miserable because you're taking the love of his life…._kissed_ _you_?"

Sasuke ran a hand over his face, "It was an accident. We were arguing in the hallway, after I kissed Sakura and he saw, He shoved me up against the wall and then Kiba's stupid ass hit him and-."

"So wait, it was an accident?" Neji pointed out, tapping a finger against his chin.

"It would be." Sasuke growled, "If his hand hadn't found its way down to my _ass_." His fist hit the desktop, scattering his neatly set pens and pencils. "How dare he shove his tongue down my throat and hand down my pants and then move on to _Hinata_!"

"His hand was down your pants?" Neji grinned.

"I was exaggerating a point!" Sasuke snarled.

"So you do want his hands down your pants?"

"Ye-NO!"

Neji pursed his lips and tilted his head to the side, "Neeee. Make up your mind already, Uchiha-chan."

"Don't Call Me That!"

Sasuke was so ready to beat his head against the nearest flat surface, when low and behold; Sakura's blossom of sunshine was bestowed upon him at his lunch hour. She was exiting her nursing class just as he was exiting his irritating law lecture class.

"Sasuke." She smiled, adjusting the backpack on her shoulder, "I have a free period, wanna grab a coffee?"

Eager to get as far from bumping into the blond disaster as possible. Sakura slide her arm through his and began her daily babble. He was almost comforted by her light voice going on and on about parts of the body that he already knew enough about to tune her out.

"And Naruto left me a dozen white roses on my desk this morning."

Sasuke shook his head slightly, turning his neck down at her so fast it could have snapped off. "Excuse me?"

Sakura blushed slightly, tucking a strand of pink hair behind her ear and giving him a sheepish smile, "When I got to Tsunade's phlebotomy class this morning, there was a vase of twelve white roses on my desk."

"How….interesting." Sasuke muttered.

"Is this some sort of….rivalry for my affections?" Sakura whispered, letting go of his arm.

He turned back to face her, "I'm sorry?"

Sakura's eyes saddened, "Because I don't want to hurt either of your feelings."

"We're both big, strong men, Sakura-chan." They were both startled by Naruto's loud exclamation as he wrapped an arm around Sasuke's neck. "We can handle it if you shatter one of our hearts into tiny pieces. Preferably Sasuke's."

Sasuke elbowed him in the side, gaining a pinch to his lower back. Sakura crossed her arms slowly, giving them both disapproving looks, "And you're both serious about this?"

"_**Yes**_." Both insisted, shoving each other apart.

"Okay then." She shifted her shoulders, "Naruto: 1 Sasuke: 0." Her wink made both men look at each other. "May the best man win."

TBC

I did NOT fall off the face of the earth. I swear. I've just been busy. Moving across the country. Defeating writers block with a large comic mallet. Battling the loss of the everyday people in my life. Oh. What we do for love.

This is developing a plotline...I think?

This is not a HET story. AT ALL. Pure NaruSasu yummy yummy. Now. I have other neglected chapters to update...and AWAAAAAAAY!

Blessed Be,

Angel


	4. Chapter 4

**For Better or Worse**

Gaara was not by any means, a nice person. He was conniving, evil and had a bad habit of telling kids that Santa didn't exist. How someone like him could manage to get into the pants of _the_ Neji Hyuuga was a mystery to the entire campus. However, he was just what Naruto needed to win Sakura's heart.

"I need your help." He slammed his hands palm down on Gaara's desk, causing the red-head to lift his head slowly. Teal eyes regarded him with about as much curiosity as he would a rock.

"With?" He inquired.

"I'm trying to win Sakura over."

"A task you can no doubt handle on your own, surely?" Gaara returned to the reading of whatever Art of War book was open on his desk.

"It's against _Sasuke_!" Naruto whined, falling to his knees and shaking the man's desk.

Gaara lifted a non-existent eyebrow and closed his book. "Uchiha?"

"Of course UCHIHA!" Naruto snarled, "What other Sasuke is there in this place?"

"You want me to declare war against my lover's best friend?" Gaara muttered, pressing his fingers together and peering down at the pleading blonde-haired person.

Naruto puffed out his chest and stood up again, "I need your horrific mind, Gaara-sama." His salute had a few people in the classroom calling him a moron. Gaara gave him another non-existent lift of his eyebrow before clearing his throat.

"You've convinced me."

"YES!" Naruto threw a fist into the air. He clapped his hands together and bowed to the redhead. "Thank you so much! Meet me at my job when my shift ends at nine tonight."

Gaara gave the man a small wave as the blonde practically skipped out of his classroom. He returned to his book, pale fingers tapping against the pages before glancing at his phone. It vibrated across the table and he picked it up, chuckling at the message.

"_Did he come to you yet?_" –Neji

He texted back, returning the phone to his pocket, then gathered up his books and left the classroom.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke stared down at the dead rat in his duffle bag. He let out a small sigh, turning it over and dumping the contents into the gyms trashcan. Replacing gym clothes and a bag was so simple for him. What was Naruto playing at?

"No angry rant this go round?" Neji inquired from his upside down position on the bench across the room.

Sasuke glanced over at him as he let his fingers drop the bag into the can. "I can woo Sakura without engaging in frivolous antics." He walked to the sink, washing his hands swiftly before digging around in his backpack for his cell phone.

Neji sat up slowly, "Sasuke, did something happen at hom-."

"No." Sasuke stopped him short, turning an icy glare onto his best friend. He threw his backpack over his shoulder, "I just don't have time to play around."

Neji frowned, "Okay then."

Sasuke sighed, sent Neji a wave, and left the locker rooms. He made his way to the parking lot, wrinkling his nose at the sight of his keyed car. He'd spent years saving up for this car. Now he would have to wait until he graduated AND paid off his loans before he could fix it.

He climbed into the black car, and then groaned inwardly as he saw Naruto practically skipping in his direction.

The blonde grinned down at him and he reluctantly rolled down the window. "Yes, idiot?"

"Enjoy your present? It was Gaara's idea."

"Mature." Sasuke glanced up at him, "I'm sure Sakura's gonna love to hear that you think placing dead animals in easily replaceable bags is going to win her heart."

Naruto frowned, "Hey. You were into this before."

"If you really want to take Sakura from me, how about you actually involve Sakura." Sasuke smirked, "Of course, unless you've changed your mind? Feeling like a shift of teams after our kiss in the hall?"

Naruto snarled, "Fuck you, Uchiha. I will fucking win."

"We shall see." Sasuke rolled up his window, started up the car, and drove off. Leaving an angry blonde shaking a fist at him in the college parking lot.

o0o0o0o0o0o

He pulled into his parent's house not ten minutes later, yanked the key from his ignition, and felt his stomach drop. A black mustang was parked in front of him, the familiar Alumni license plate staring at him from the back end.

Itachi was home.

He growled, shoving his door open and grabbing his backpack before slamming the door and heading towards his family's two story home. The large white mansion look-a-like was his childhood home and the bane of his existence. However, he refused to live in a dorm, so his parents gladly let him live with them until he finished college.

The front door opened just as he got to the top step, his mother was drying her hands on a dishtowel, her smile bright.

"Welcome home, sweetie." She whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Mother." He muttered, "You never meet me outside."

She gave him a sad smile, "I wanted to warn you before you got inside, Itachi is here."

"I know." He nodded, "Any particular reason?"

Mikoto sighed, tossing the towel over her shoulder and leading him back inside the house. "Not really. Your father called him home, to discuss heirs and marriage and all that jazz."

Sasuke frowned, "I though Itachi turned father down the last time he asked about marriage."

"It seems," She began, "That your brother has had a change of heart." She led him into the kitchen, where a beautiful roast sat cooking in a crock-pot, beans simmered on the stove and rice boiling in a cooker. Sasuke inhaled the scent of his mother's cooking and nearly smiled.

"I doubt that." He muttered, "Itachi does nothing without asking for something else in return."

His mother giggled, "True. They are in the study."

Sasuke nodded, exiting the kitchen and heading down the foyer towards the study. He could hear the voices beyond the door, recognizing his father deep rasp and Itachi's calm, smooth baritone. He knocked lightly on the door, waiting for his father's voice.

When he heard it, he opened the door inwardly, stepping inside. Sasuke nearly lost his composure.

"Little brother." Itachi grinned.

His brother had…changed in the last five years of absence. At the age of 25, Itachi Uchiha had grown his hair out, gotten a lip piercing and was dressed as though he was going to a rock concert. The dark lamb of god t-shirt and ripped blue jeans made his brother look ten years younger than the bags around his eyes proved.

"Itachi." Sasuke muttered, "What happened?"

"Your brother," Fugaku spat out the word like poison, "Has come home to visit for a while. Looking like a mongrel."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, "Alright."

"I'll see you both at dinner." Fugaku snorted, "I want a full report on school Sasuke."

"Yes father." Sasuke bowed his head and walked out.

He heard Itachi approaching behind him so he glanced back, the smirk on his face mirroring Itachi's.

"Now that's a look."

Itachi chuckled, "I figured if I was going to come home from a two-year sabbatical, I should at least look the part."

Sasuke actually let out a laugh, "It suits you."

"Does it really?" Itachi muttered, "Mother nearly ripped the piercing out. I don't even want to mention the tattoo."

Sasuke smirked, "You _have_ been busy."

"Have you?" Itachi's quiet voice asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "Not really. School. Girls."

"Girls?" Itachi scowled, "You aren't really trying to find a wife now are you Sasuke?"

"It's expected of me." Sasuke muttered, reaching his room. He turned back to his brother, who's old room was further down the hall. The older man was staring down at him, his red-ish brown eyes regarding him with what looked like pity.

"Little brother, perhaps it is time to stop doing what is 'expected' and do what feels right."

Sasuke shrugged, stepping into his room and shutting the door. His brothers words echoed in his head, bouncing around and conjuring up an image of Naruto. With his bright eyes and infectious smile.

And the feel of his warm lips against his own and the large hands around his back.

Sasuke cursed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

"But Sakura-chan!" Naruto groaned, clasping his hands together and shaking them in her face. "I didn't mean to do it."

"Oh sure." She hissed, glaring down at the blonde man on his knees. "A dead rat just _happened_ to find its way into Sasuke's gym bag."

"It was Gaara's idea!" Naruto pleaded. "And who told you anyway?"

"Neji." She frowned, "Naruto, I know you guys are competing for my attention and all, but it seems like you two are focused on one upping each other, not trying to gain my attention."

Naruto's brow furrowed, "Um…what?"

She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, "You're doing this so I'll go out with one of you. The flowers were beautiful Naruto, but a dead rat? Really?"

"That was kind of bad." He muttered.

"On your knees, dobe? That' s an nice look for you."

Naruto was surprised to hear Sasuke's soft voice. He turned his head to stare up at the dark-haired man. Sasuke was wearing a plaid shirt today, the top few buttons undone, and a pair of dark jeans tight to his lean legs. He heard Sakura let out a squeak.

"You look so…different today, Sasuke-kun." She whispered.

He stared at her, pulled a book from the depths of his backpack, and handed it to her. "You said you wanted this."

She blinked down at it, her eyes widening, "Oh. It's a copy of…but it's not out yet!"

Sasuke shrugged, "My brother came home yesterday and gave it to me. It was signed by the author."

Sakura smiled, "Oh thank you Sasuke!"

He shrugged, "No problem." Then began to walk away. Naruto scrambled to his feet, giving Sakura a hurried goodbye before he followed Sasuke.

"Hey bastard, what was that all about and the wardrobe change?" Naruto ventured irritably, jumping in front of the walking man. Sasuke sighed, putting out an arm and shoving Naruto out of his way.

"My mother was washing my good clothes, so I had to borrow some of my brothers." He shrugged, "She wanted the book, and I have no use for it."

Naruto grabbed his arm, "Sasuke, what's going on?"

Sasuke smirked, "I think that qualifies as a tie."

The blonde nearly let out a sigh of relief at the smirk. Sasuke had almost looked…sad for a second there. "Yea right, a measly book can't buy her affections."

"It does if the author signed it and the book isn't even out on the market yet." Sasuke stated.

Naruto growled, yanking him by the shoulder and shoving him into an alcove between the chemistry and biology rooms. Sasuke stared up at the taller man, his body pressed against a wall. It brought him back to Ino's party.

Except this time, Naruto smelt of axe and sweat. He swallowed thickly.

"We need to lay down some ground rules for this little competition of ours." Naruto muttered.

"Oh?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head, "Can we start with not sexually harassing me in the hallways of college parties….? Or in any hallway period?"

Naruto didn't move, only smirked down at the dark-haired male, "Psh. You loved every second of it."

"Of what?" Sasuke needled.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "You know what."

Sasuke set his head back against the wall, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips and eyes half-mast, "Say it Naruto."

Naruto swallowed visibly, his eyes never faltering from Sasukes. He leaned forward, their noses brushed and damn him the smell of Sasuke's expensive cologne sent his pulse racing. It didn't help that those dark, fathomless eyes were staring at him from under long, dark lashes.

"Fuck Sasuke."

Those pale, pink lips parted and Sasuke licked his top lip, "Say it Naruto."

"The kiss."

"Kiba bumped into you, but you initiated it." Sasuke murmured. "Do you dream about it, Naurto?"

The answer was a growl and those large, tan hands fisted in his brothers plaid shirt and yanked him forward. Their lips crashed together almost painfully and Naruto hissed at the contact. He felt Sasuke's hands fall to his hips, fingers digging into his sides and that smooth, pliant mouth moving beneath his own like liquid. Naruto groaned, his hands moving to the Uchiha's face, tilting his head and sinking his tongue into the delicious depths.

Sasuke tasted like toothpaste and honey, a strange mix that left Naruto's stomach growling in hunger. Naruto wanted to whimper at the unfairness of it all, Sasuke's scent and the lithe hands now sliding up his back and the warm mouth giving as much as it was taking. He broke away, hitting his back against the other wall, hand on his mouth and eyes wide.

Sasuke stared back at him, breathing heavy, and eyes bright with lust.

"No. _No." _Naruto shook his head, dropping his hand and pointing a finger at Sasuke. "You can't trick me like this. I love Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes and once they opened, his normal, irritated expression replaced the lustful one. "Then perhaps you should stop sexually harassing me in hallways and actually start wooing her."

"Fuck you Uchiha!" Naruto snarled, shoving himself away from the wall and stomping angrily down the hall.

Sasuke stood up, fixing the creases in his shirt and peeking out into the hallway. He spotted Neji talking to Gaara near the biology classroom and walked over.

Neji turned to him, a smile and a greeting ready on his lips, but they faltered, "Holy shit."

Gaara smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, "What an…unusual turn of events."

Sasuke turned to Gaara, a smirk on his well-ravished lips, "Gaara-sama. I require your assistance."

TBC

Oh look. I didn't die.

No I have spent the last few months, getting married, moving to California, seeing my husband off to Japan for his new station and then finding out I should be joining him soon.

However, for the time being, I am in sunny San Diego, a caretaker and with a lot of time on my hands.

So I present to you. This.

For my Guardian Bay fans, keep up to date, because the final chapters are COMING. AHHHHHH.

Until We Meet Again,

Angel


End file.
